Problems
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Cooper X Ben ((Warning: They are crap-tasic!))
1. I Miss You, Ben

I looked out my bedroom window.

It's been years since I've seen Ben.

The last time I saw him, he told me he never wanted to see me again.

That was the day he saw me crying.

I begged him not to leave me alone.

I wanted to help him.

Ever since we were kids and I tricked him and Gwen into being my friends.

I didn't care about Gwen.

Not really.

She was annoying.

And was nothing compared to Ben's smile.

I only had a reason to be alive when I was by his side.

Helping him.

But if he welcomed me back.

I don't know what I'd do...

If he could just understand that I never wanted to hurt him.

I had to kill Max.

He was brainwashed and was going to kill Ben.

Then Kevin.

Then Gwen.

Then me.

Then take over the world.

You protected me.

That day when we were kids.

Then I almost killed you.

I know sorry isn't enough.

The robot had hurt you but you smiled at me.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it."

He left me at my house later and I hugged my pillow close to my chest.

I muttered "I'm sorry" over and over.

I knew he was right.

But it doesn't change what I've done.

I think about him all the time.

Dream about him every night.

Without boundaries.

I dreamed of being at his side.

Even though I knew I could never deserve to.

I felt a strong pull towards him.

But I could never say how I felt.

Until now.

I never realized it until I was fifteen.

But I loved him.

Needed him.

More than my own life.

I was pulled away from him as we grew older.

So many things separate me from him.

Then and now.

But mostly, it's my own cowardice.

He was my first love.

And even now, I love him.

I've only loved him.

I saw a hooded figure outside.

It walked under the light brimming the sidewalk.

They were wearing a black hoodie and cargo pants.

I could imagine that being Ben.

Then him turning at smiling at me.

"You found me." he'd say.

I felt my breath hitch.

I saw brown hair swishing under the hood.

I would've feel out my open window if not for my good balance.

The figure turned, as if knowing he was being watched.

The figure looked back at me with piercing green eyes.

The street lamp lit only the upper half of their body.

Emphasizing the smooth facial features.

"Cooper?" the boy said, looking at me.

He smiled warmly.

I felt myself smile, yelling softly.

"Ben!"


	2. I Want To See You, Cooper

**Ben's POV**

I looked outside the window, watching Cooper go inside.

This was years ago, but I remembered it clearly.

I could feel a deep connection then but only now do I know what it was.

Love.

I protected him once.

I was there for him once.

I wanted that back.

I had an old picture of him Gwen sneaked.

He was asleep and was sleeping up against my chest.

She said we looked like babies.

But after so many years of staring at the picture I noticed things.

I wouldn't admit it but I told him he could sleep in my bed.

He had bad nightmares, and I did too.

We would talk until we fell asleep.

I used to call it being a good "friend".

Now I wish I had said more.

I didn't want to be more than friends back then.

I was scared of what other people would think.

Plus, I thought I'd get over it.

Even now, I never stopped thinking about him.

I felt such strong feelings for him as soon as I turned thirteen.

I asked Grandpa if you love someone could you ever stop.

He got a melancholy smile, remembering Grandma and said no.

That love is never wrong as long as it's real and pure.

I felt that for Cooper, more than like.

A deep, cherishing, LOVE for him.

I used to tell him secrets.

We used to talk.

Then it just stopped.

Or, rather, I stopped.

I couldn't tell him.

But I couldn't say how I felt.

I ended up feeling worse.

If I had a chance, I'd tell him now.

I'm not ashamed.

I pulled my hood over my head and took a walk from the RV.

I ended up in the outskirts of a suburb.

Walking under the lamplight, I stared straight ahead.

A thought crossed my mind as I walked.

What if Coop lived here?

Maybe he'd see me.

But I doubt he'd wanna talk to me.

After what I did...

I heard my name in a sad tone.

"Cooper?" I said under my breath, scared to look.

What if he wasn't there?

I was about to walk again when I heard it again but louder.

_COOPER!_ I screamed in my mind, happy beyond belief.

I looked and there he was.

I walked close to him, smiling up at him.

So tall.

"Hey, Coop."

"Hey, Benny."

I wasn't gonna lose him again.

* * *

**_No longer are they crappy songfics, yay!  
_**


End file.
